


Valeri The Beautiful

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Humiliation, Feminization, Internalized Homophobia, Lingerie Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: On hearing Val was going to be scratched again, Sasha had decided they needed to do something nice for him to cheer him up.  That starts at the lingerie store.





	Valeri The Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Radulov's Instagram stories all the way back in December. I've been sitting on this for a while but wanted to post it now, given the impending trade deadline.

Three Russians shopping in Las Vegas don't draw any attention and the chance of anyone here recognising them as hockey players is tiny but Val still wishes he could hide his face as he walks into the lingerie store with Sasha and Anton on either side of him. He tries to hunch his shoulders but, at his height, it doesn’t help much.

Of course, it had been Sasha's idea to come into this particular store, but Val couldn't deny he'd been looking at the window display first. 

Val tells the shop assistant he’s looking for a Christmas present for his wife though he can feel the weight of Sasha and Anton’s gaze reminding him of their real intention. 

As she turns away, Sasha leans in and asks, in Russian, “You going to get dressed up for Lana then?”

“If you’re going to be like that, I don’t have to dress up for you,” Val tells him. It’s not a great threat when Sasha knows how much he likes to be watched but Anton might be willing to help him go along with it.

“You don't want to doll yourself up so pretty for us?” Sasha teases.

“Just you missing out, Sashenka,” Anton counters. “In your own room thinking about how soft all the pretty clothes feel on him.”

Val has to push away the mental image of Anton touching him before he finds himself getting hard in public.

“No,” Sasha says confidently. “Valesha likes being our good little slut too much for that.”

As much as the words send a shudder through him, Val can't help looking around to see if anyone's paying attention to them. It's unlikely anyone within earshot speaks Russian so they wouldn't be able to tell what Sasha and Anton are saying, but it still feels risky to talk about it in public.

“I can leave you to it,” Val retorts, surprised his voice still sounds steady.

Sasha's eyes light up as Anton asks, “You going to let him buy you things without supervision?” 

Maybe it's not such a good idea after all. Val turns away to browse through the displays, not entirely sure what he's looking for this time but sure he will know it when he sees it.

Sasha leans in to say, almost in a whisper, “Whatever you pick, gonna look so hot for us. Can’t wait to see you try them on. Maybe you wear them back to hotel?” Just when Val is certain his face must be bright red, Sasha pulls away with a smile.

“Do you have stockings?” Anton asks, almost indifferently, though Val remembers how fascinated he'd been with the feel of them the first time Val had got dressed up like this for both of them.

“Not here.” This wasn't something they'd done on the road before but, on hearing Val was going to be scratched again, Sasha had decided they needed to do something nice for him to cheer him up.

Val runs his fingers over the lacy items on display and wonders again exactly what he has let himself in for. Sasha is as enthusiastic about this as with anything else, suggesting increasingly implausible options with a glee that Val fears will attract the attention of another sales assistant.

Not that he objected to Sasha’s suggestions but Val had already learnt there were some styles which just wouldn't fit him, no matter how pretty they were.

“What about these?” Anton asks, holding out a pastel pink pair for consideration.

“I’m not wearing thong even for you,” Val tells him, though he notes how Anton looks thoughtful before he moves on.

Ignoring the other two, Val continues browsing until he sees the display and, yes, this is what he’s been looking for, thinking about since Sasha suggested it. He reaches out without thinking to touch the soft fabric.

Sasha stops beside him to see what has drawn him to this particular display. “Pretty,” he says, appreciatively.

Val hesitates between two styles, both soft silk with deep lace panels, his favorite combination of fabrics, one higher-cut in the leg, in a choice of colors.

“Get green one,” Sasha tells him but Val shakes his head. Maybe if it was a darker shade than acid green, something that could pass for Stars’ colors, he would feel differently, but instead he decides on a white pair in both styles. 

It had taken some trial and error in the past to work out his sizing but now Val easily flips through the stock to find what he wants. It might still be more convenient to buy online but the shopping is part of the thrill of it and he appreciates the opportunity even more now after how hard he'd found it to do in Moscow.

Anton had disappeared at some point but he turns up again at the counter as the shop assistant is ringing up Val’s purchases, laying two more items down: a pack of pale pink stockings and a matching garter belt. Val swallows hard at the thought of how he will look in them, maybe Sasha's choice of 'pretty’ will be appropriate. 

The shop assistant smiles at him as she asks if he wants it gift-wrapped. Val wonders what she must think of Sasha and Anton’s assistance, both of them so close. He hopes it is nothing like the truth, and tries not to stumble over his English as he accepts her offer and pays.

Val would have been happy to head back immediately but Sasha insists they have more shopping to do. Conscious of the obvious branding on the bag, Val can’t help feeling as though people are looking at him, hyper-aware of the contents.

When they stop for a break and Sasha turns the phone camera on him, it takes Val a moment to hold up the bag with his new sunglasses in as though that were all he'd bought. His heart races at the thought of anyone seeing his other purchases on Sasha’s Insta-story.

When they finally get back to the hotel, they drag him into Anton's room to try the items on. Before Val can do anything else, Sasha pulls him into a kiss, deep and messy, leaving him a little light-headed.

Sasha is followed by Anton, who is more focused, tilting Val’s head to one side to improve the angle and nipping at his lip when he tries to pull back. Though Val is bigger than both of them, nearly six inches over Anton, somehow they are always able to make him feel small and it feels so good.

Anton lets go and steps away. Val takes a deep breath before unwrapping the delicate scraps of fabric from their tissue paper. He loves this part, the anticipation of seeing the pieces waiting for him as he undresses.

He strips without shame, knowing he looks good, but then finds himself hesitating a moment with the garments in his hands. This is always the hardest part, the disapproving voice of his upbringing warring with the pleasure he knows he'll get from the act.

Anton breaks into his thoughts, distracting him from them. “You think about shaving your legs?”

Has he been talking to Sasha? _He’d_ made the same suggestion over the summer, tried to persuade Val that it would be ‘most hot’.

Val had considered it even before that, when he was just dressing up for himself, but always dismissed the idea as too hard to explain in the locker room. Then again, the Stars weren't the kind of team to draw attention to it so perhaps he shouldn't discount it entirely. “Maybe over summer,” he says.

Anton looks disappointed and Val wonders if maybe he could do it as a surprise for him during their bye week. How long would it take the hair to grow back anyway? Hell, he could probably persuade a couple of the others to do too it as a bet; Segs would almost certainly be up for it, and then he wouldn’t stand out at all. Val puts the thought aside to consider later.

For now Val slips on the panties, enjoying the feeling of the silk against his skin as they skim over his thighs. Half-hard already the panties are tight-fitting, the soft fabric stretching across his cock in the front and the lace across his ass at the back and he takes a deep breath, feeling the tension draining out of him. It had been a good idea of Sasha's to do this.

Now he's got this far, Val decides to take his time finishing, aware of his two countrymen watching him, wanting to put on a show for them. Sasha wolf-whistles at him from the bed, still fully dressed, and Val turns around and bends over as he pulls the garter belt on, knowing Sasha will appreciate the view.

Val slowly slides the stockings up his legs. They feel amazing but, now Anton has suggested it, Val can't escape the thought of how much better they would feel on bare skin.

As he straightens to adjust the fit and attach the stockings to the garter belt, Val catches a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror and stops to look, twisting and turning in front of it to appreciate the full effect. Though he could never be mistaken for a woman, he feels the lacy undergarments make him look somehow softer, and the feminine colors add to the effect.

At home Val had pretty shoes to complete the outfit but they would be even harder to bring on the road than the panties or stockings and impossible to buy. At least if anyone found underwear in his case he could claim they must be a tease from Lana.

Anton watches from the armchair and Val know he never misses a thing. The first couple of times they had done this all together Anton had just watched, but he hadn't been able to keep his distance and before long the three of them had worked out this arrangement. 

Maybe it is wrong but Val can’t bring himself to regret anything. Being caught dressed like this would be devastating, but at the same time the thought gives him such a rush and Val can see the flush spreading down his body.

“Very pretty,” Anton tells him, his hand resting where his cock clearly strains against the tight fabric of his jeans.

Val licks his lips and turns back to Sasha for instructions. They all know Sasha is unmistakably in charge; somehow he just draws people into his orbit. Even if he isn't the most traditionally attractive, Val can’t help responding to him, wanting to please him.

“So pretty for us, Valera.” Sasha smiles, showing his missing teeth, and then says carefully in English, “Big Val.”

Val shudders. Sasha keeps using that nickname around the team, encouraging them to take it up and now, next time Klinger or whoever repeats it, Val is going to be reminded of this moment and Sasha knows it.

“Come here,” Sasha tells him, and Val obeys, stepping into reach of Sasha's hands, so skilled at everything they do. He lets himself be guided down onto the bed and manhandled into the position Sasha wants him.

In short order, Val finds himself on his knees and elbows. Sasha pulls the panties down just far enough to expose his hole, the elastic digging into Val’s thighs where his legs are spread. Val trembles at his vulnerable position, entirely at Sasha’s mercy.

Val enjoys the contrasting feeling of Sasha’s calloused fingers running over his bare skin and then the soft fabric, thin enough that his body heat seeps though. They brush against his hole, just a tease now but a reminder of what is coming.

Out of the corner of his eye, Val can watch Sasha in the mirror. He barely even undresses, just drops his pants and then Val can hear the wet sounds of him slicking up his cock. 

Not wasting time with preparation, since they have done this often enough that Val doesn’t need to be coaxed open, Sasha pushes straight in and Val moans with pleasure at the delicious stretch. Sasha’s cock isn't overly long, but it is so, so thick it punches the breath out of him even as he pushes back into it.

It feels so good as Sasha fucks him with short, sharp thrusts, the force rocking him back and forth. Sasha talks as he moves in him, “Such a good slut for us, Valesha. You were made for this.” As much as the words make his stomach clench with humiliation, at the same time it makes his pulse race and the mixed sensation gets Val increasingly aroused. 

When they had started this, Sasha had tried softer words but it is the harshness that Val appreciates more, the reminder of how deviant this is, not just to be with another man, bad enough in Russia, but to dress up like this, to let himself be used.

Anton joins them on the bed now, barely undressed more than Sasha, pulling Val's head into his lap, encouraging him to suck at the head of his cock. “Come on, open up for me,” Anton tells him. “Show me how much you want it.”

Val does as instructed, moaning around Anton’s cock, working to take more and more of it into his mouth until he is almost choking with it, loving how full he feels as Anton’s fingers tighten around his head. Sasha’s thrusts drive him towards Anton, who slowly pushes Val to take him as deep as he can into his throat.

“That’s it, show Antosha how eager you are for his cock,” Sasha continues. “Such a needy bitch, taking it from both of us.”

Val tries to nod, even with his mouth full. Yes, as he burns with need that’s what he wants to hear, so achingly hard now. He digs his fingers into the sheets, resisting the urge to touch himself, giving his control up entirely.

“Is he still tight?” Anton asks, his voice barely giving away any hint as to how close he is. “Tell me, Sashenka, does he feel good?”

Val clenches around Sasha’s cock, and Sasha rewards him for it with praise. “Yes, so good. Such a pretty hole, going to look such a mess when we’re done. You going to fuck him after me?”

Val makes a sound of objection at the thought of how sensitive he would be after both of them and Sasha slaps his thigh. “Hush. Not like you need to play tomorrow. You can take both.”

He gasps at the casual way Sasha says it. It’s true but that doesn’t make the words sting any less nor change the mix of shame and arousal which rolls over him. Even scratched Val will still have to practice and the thought of explaining to the others why he was moving awkwardly, perhaps telling them he strained a muscle makes his face heat again.

Sasha picks up his pace, fingers digging into Val's hips, his thrusts becoming uneven as he approaches his climax. Anton tips Val’s head to one side so his spit-slick cock rubs against his cheek, smearing saliva and pre-cum across his face and not allowing him keep it in his mouth. Perhaps they are serious about taking it in turns. Val isn’t sure if he should be nervous but instead he is desperately hard.

There is a deep groan as Sasha comes, pulsing hot inside him. Val keens when Sasha pulls away, leaving him empty but Sasha doesn’t go far, pushing his fingers back in, scooping up his cum onto them and offering it to him.

“Such a dirty slut, Valesha,” Sasha says, as Val sucks eagerly on his fingers, licking them clean while Anton shifts positions, settling between Val’s thighs.

“I think better if you turn over,” Anton says after a moment. “No point buying you pretty panties if we don't get to watch you make mess of them.”

Val is unsteady as he rolls onto his back, feeling more of Sasha’s cum dripping out of him. He feels even more vulnerable now, able to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, no longer pale and pretty but flushed and debauched.

Anton strokes his hands appreciatively over Val’s stocking clad legs as he pushes his knees up to his chest. There is a slight tearing sound as the panty fabric struggles against the strain but the elastic holds, for now at least.

Then Anton’s hands are on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. “Look at that greedy hole,” he says. “You can’t wait to get fucked again?”

Val shudders but Anton doesn’t give him a chance to answer before he is pushing forward, sliding in easily with the lube and Sasha’s cum. Usually he can take Anton’s cock with ease but now, so soon after Sasha, it feels like more to Val, carving out a new space deeper inside him.

Val can hear how wet he is. “So messy. What if we just plugged you up after?” Anton says. “Would you like that? Walking around full of our cum.”

“Anyone could just pull it out and slide in,” Sasha continues. “If you're not going to play, can still be useful to the team.”

Val can't hide the way the awful words make his cock twitch. He tries to push up into Anton's thrusts but he has less leverage like this and Sasha’s hand in the middle of his chest holds him still.

Anton's fingers play around his hole, where it clenches down on his cock, then presses a fingertip past the stretched rim. “I wonder how much you could take, Lerochka.”

Val gasps, the feeling the strain as Anton taps a second finger against him. He isn’t sure another finger will fit but his cock twitches again, still trapped by the soft fabric.

"You like that, don't you, our Valeriya?" Sasha reaches between their bodies to stroke him over the silk and Val tips his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation and his words. “That's it. Our good slut, don't fight it.”

“Maybe one day you take both of us,” Anton suggests.

At the same time? Val’s not even sure that would be possible but they always seem to be able to find new experiences to teach him about. He feels hot all over at the thought.

Anton's close now, thrusts growing faster, irregularly driving into Val’s sweet spot but not enough, even as Sasha teases at Val’s cock, never quite enough friction to take him over the edge.

Val is trembling by the time Anton comes hot, half inside him and the rest over his ass. He is desperate to come but unable to reach his climax without more stimulation.

Anton pulls the panties back up to cover him, the fabric soaked in cum and lets Val’s legs drop to the bed.

“Look at the mess you've made,” Sasha coaxes and Val manages to sit up enough to let himself catch sight of his reflection in the mirror again.

A damp spot mars the crotch of the panties, making them almost transparent, and between his spread thighs he can see how dark the fabric is there. Val squirms, feeling his stomach clench at the visible evidence of what they have done. His cock twitches again and he bites his bottom lip. 

He wishes they could leave lasting marks of their own but, though he likes the idea of carrying the evidence of their activities around with him, the risk of anyone seeing it and somehow guessing is too high and the fallout would be awful. 

“Touch yourself for us, Valesha,” Anton tells him.

His first touch is tentative, unsure what they want to see, but still enjoying the feeling of the silk under his fingers and against his cock.

“That’s it,” Sasha encourages. “Want to watch you come in those pretty panties. All wet for us.”

Val bites his lip as he strokes himself through the silk, looking between them and the mirror. The tease of it gets to be too much and Val works himself faster, fingers swirling over the head, until finally he comes, soaking the front of the panties too.

He drops back onto the bed, catching his breath. Anton rubs a thumb over his spent cock through the ruined, wet fabric and Val hisses at the oversensitivity but doesn't pull away.

He doesn’t get long to recover before Sasha is asking, “Shall we get you out of these?” 

Val frowns. Sasha is usually keen for him to stay dressed up, sometimes past the point where it is comfortable. He doesn’t object though and lets Sasha unclip the garters to slide the panties down his thighs, leaving the stockings as well as the garter belt around his waist. 

Without the fabric containing the cum and lube, Val is conscious that he is getting the mess all over the bedding. He starts to sit up, planning to go the the bathroom to clean up but Anton holds up a hand to stop him.

“You want to try something else on for us?” Anton asks and it sounds like something more than just interest. 

Val wonders what Sasha and Anton are up to. “I'm not letting you ruin other pair,” he tells them. Besides, it wouldn't be the same; Val doesn't mind wearing the pretty things knowing they are probably going to get messed up but the thought of pulling on clean items while already dirty doesn't appeal.

“I pay.” Sasha says, still smiling.

It isn't so much the cost as the principle of the thing. It’s a hassle having to dispose of the ruined clothes but there is no way to wash them. Vegas is only the first stop on their road trip and he doesn't want a case full of them but leaving them in the room was just asking for trouble.

Then again, they'd piqued his interest now. And it's Anton’s room anyway. “What were you thinking?”

Anton pulls a small gift bag out of his case and passes it to Sasha who hands it to Val. They've clearly planned this in advance as they hadn't bought it today.

Val takes it cautiously. The bag is too heavy to be clothing but the matching looks of eagerness on Sasha and Anton’s faces say it is probably still something which will embarrass him.

He tips the contents out and a bright green silicone cone drops into his hand. Val licks his lips and looks up, Sasha's hungry gaze weighing on him. He feels a fresh flush spreading over him, remembering their earlier comments. Could they have actually been serious about him walking around with a plug in?

“Can I?” Anton steps forward, almost hesitantly.

Unwilling to refuse them, Val lays back and lets Anton push between his spread legs. Sasha passes Anton a damp cloth to clean him up then Val watches as Anton covers the plug in lube.

Anton presses it against his hole, teasing him with it and then sliding it in without further preparation. The stretch of the widest part takes his breath away but then it is in.

“How does it feel?” Sasha asks eagerly. He helps Val to sit up and he moans as the plug shifts inside him, pressing against his prostate.

He hadn’t thought he could get hard again, certainly not so soon, but now he wonders. He lets Sasha pull him to his feet, biting his lip as the plug shifts again.

He takes a few cautious steps across the room. Walking is a struggle, the plug a constant awareness but it is definitely worth it for the way they look at him.

Val sits in the armchair Anton had vacated, running his hands over his body teasingly, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the hungry looks they’re giving him. The feeling isn’t so intense it’s going to make him come, especially not so soon, but he could come to appreciate this.

“It feels good, yes?” Anton asks, looking almost nervous and Val realises he’s been too caught up in the sensations to answer Sasha.

“Definitely,” he says and Anton relaxes while Sasha smiles wider than before.

Tipping his head back against the chair, Val closes his eyes to savor the feeling. When he opens them again, hearing muffled moans, on the bed Sasha and Anton are kissing.

Val looks away, feeling as though he’s intruding on their intimacy and as he does he catches sight of the bedside clock. Fortunately they're not expected for team dinner tonight but they still need to eat before it is too late. He shifts in the seat. “I should probably get changed,” he says reluctantly, standing up. This is the less fun part of the activity, stripping off the pretty undergarments and having to work out if they’re salvageable or dispose of them and putting back on his ordinary clothes.

Sasha and Anton break apart, looking at him. “Please, not yet. Leave it in little longer?” Sasha asks.

Val feels his face heating again. “We need to have dinner,” he objects. Surely Sasha doesn't mean he should go out like this, the thought of leaving the room still dressed up making Val's stomach clench in a less pleasant way. Besides, he doesn’t want to pull his clothes back on over his current outfit.

Anton's stomach rumbles as though to emphasise his comment.

“We order room service,” Sasha says decisively. 

Sasha and Anton clean up and change while they wait. Val shivers from the chill of the air conditioning and Anton drapes the hotel bathrobe over his shoulders. 

When the food arrives, Val waits in the bathroom until the porter has been and gone, Anton’s bathrobe wrapped around him. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and shudders at the picture he makes, skin still flushed and hair dishevelled, the stockings visible beneath the robe.

By the time he heads back out, someone has stripped off the ruined top sheet and pulled the table over so they can eat sitting on the bed.

As they eat, Val sandwiched between them, Sasha and Anton take the opportunity to touch him and watch him squirm. The constant pressure has him starting to get hard again and it’s distracting but he doesn’t want them to stop.

Val can see their reflections in the mirror, watches as Anton’s hand comes to rest on his hip. It feels warm through the thin lace of the garter, his thumb rubbing over Val’s surgery scars. He can feel his heart racing; there is something thrilling about being naked, or mostly so, when those around him are fully dressed.

He can't help fidgeting, both from the pressure of the plug inside him and the anticipation of what they plan to do next.

After they finish, Sasha pushes Val down onto the bed, spreading the robe wide open to leave him exposed and reaches between his legs, tapping on the plug. Val shudders as the vibration takes him to full hardness. “Sasha,” he pleads.

“You going to come again for us?” Sasha asks. “Such an eager slut, Valesha. So desperate for it.”

He wasn’t sure he could but it was clear Sasha was determined to try and what Sasha wanted he usually got. Though he probably wouldn’t let Val reciprocate. Anton liked to joke that they were old men and that they needed to make the most of Val’s youthful libido.

“Let me taste,” says Anton now. He kisses Sasha deeply, taking his time, then moves onto Val, who yields to his demanding lips and tongue.

Sasha resumes his motions, alternating between tapping erratically on the base of the plug and stroking his hands over Val's thighs, keeping him aware of the soft silk of the stockings, the slight prickle of the lace bands.

After another thorough kiss, Anton works his way down to take Val’s cock into his mouth. All Val can do is whine at the sensation. They definitely don’t do this often and, while he loves it when they use him for their pleasure, the reciprocation is so good.

“Fuck, Antosha, so hot,” Sasha gasps out. He takes hold of the base of the plug, rocking it back and forth against Val’s sensitive rim, stroking around with the fingers of his other hand, making Val clench and relax against the thick plug. 

Val trembles against the dual assault on his senses, caught between the two of them. It is too much and yet not enough. He aches, trying to buck his hips up, chasing his peak, but between them they hold him still.

“Come on, Valesha.” Sasha twists the plug, pulling it halfway out before pressing back in again.

“Please,” Val begs them, so close now.

Anton coaxes with his tongue and, as Sasha pulls the plug out completely, Val comes for the second time that evening, feeling as though he has been hollowed out.

Val lays there drained, catching his breath. Holding the cum in his mouth, Anton pushes up to share the taste with Sasha, the two of them so good together Val is almost jealous. He wishes he could stay here, between them, that they still had shared rooms, as he'd had as a rookie, so he didn’t have to leave. Then again, even if that was the case one of them would still be sharing with another teammate anyway, which would only create more questions.

Sasha brings out a washcloth and they help him strip out of the lingerie. “You want take a shower?” he asks.

Val shakes his head. He’ll wait until he’s back in his own room for that. Instead he starts to collect his things together.

“Can I keep these?” Anton asks, holding up the stained panties and Val isn’t going to complain. It’s not as though he can’t afford it and it’s one less risk for him to take. Neither of _them_ need to worry about getting traded or sent down if they make a mistake. 

Val wouldn’t want to risk sharing this with anyone else. He'd been lucky Sasha and Anton were so indulgent of this deviance of his, but he couldn't count on the same discretion if anyone else were to find out.

He takes the stockings and garter belt with him since they will wash clean, stuffing them back into the bag with the other pair of panties. He can always say they’re for Lana if anyone comments and it’s not likely anyone is going to be looking closely enough to notice that they’ve been worn or spot that they’re not her size.

It's not quite a walk of shame but Val still doesn't want to run into anyone when he finally heads back to his own room, feeling as though somehow they would be able to tell what he’s been doing. 

Still, they’ll be back in Dallas soon enough where they will have no fear of interruption and beds big enough to share. In the meantime, he can hope for the next game, a chance to prove himself, and maybe Denya will soon be up to at least to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the famous Russian fairy-tale Басилия Прекпасная
> 
> Some notes on Russian diminutives (from my own internet research):
> 
> I've simply gone with Antosha for Anton. I'm sure most people reading this are already familiar with Sasha for Alexander and Sashenka is a more familiar version of this
> 
> Val gets a bit more complicated. Valera seems to be the most common diminutive and Valesha is the more familiar version. Valeriya is actually the feminine version of Valeri(y) and Lerochka is a very familiar diminutive, which seems to be more usually associated with the female name (though some diminutives are neutral).
> 
> Also, I was delighted to discover that Russian has a different verb for getting dressed and getting _dressed up_. Thanks Russian!


End file.
